


Forget Her Not

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The small blue flowers will forever remind Aragorn of Gilraen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tolkien100





	Forget Her Not

Aragorn sank to his knees beside an unmarked grassy mound dotted with small blue flowers. 

As a child, he had twined such flowers in his mother’s long dark braids.

Whenever he saw them, he was remained of her. 

Long years had passed since Gilraen’s death and this was his first visit to her grave.

He wished he had seen her more often after she had left Rivendell to return to her own people in Eriador but his tasks had led him far away.

Now he sat now amongst the flowers and thought of her.

And finally allowed himself to grieve.


End file.
